Contradicción
by Leylbah Lohullf
Summary: Cuando eran pequeñas era Cosette la que la amaba sin ser correspondida, y no al revés.


Notas de la autora: ¡Uf! ¿Qué de tiempo, eh? Hacía mucho que no colgaba nada por aquí. A decir verdad, tenía un fanfic medio hecho, pero hacía tiempo que quería escribir algo de éstas dos, y hace un par de días empecé a tener ideas, gracias a una de las cuáles terminé haciendo esto. Es el primer fic de Lés Mis que escribo, y espero que lo disfrutéis.

**Disclaimer:** Lés Miserables y sus personajes no me pertenecen bajo ninguna forma o concepto, son de Víctor Hugo.

**Warning:** Esto es femmeslash. Si no es de tu agrado, you shall not pass.

**Contradicción**

Cuando eran pequeñas era Cosette la que la amaba sin ser correspondida, y no al revés.

Éponine recuerda que una vez, hace ya años, la gata de la familia tuvo gatitos. Sus padres querían dejarlos a su suerte, pero ella se había encaprichado de uno. Le pidió a su madre que se lo quedaran en una frenética pataleta, tirándose por el suelo y berreando mientras estiraba sus rizos oscuros con todas sus fuerzas. Con todo, su madre se negó a ello. "No necesitamos más gatos que mantener, con uno tenemos suficiente" dijo, a modo de explicación "¡olvídate de esos animales! Mira, la madre de Cosette te ha enviado un vestido hermoso, te servirá para el invierno...". Incluso aunque los abandonaron, su interés no se desvaneció, y siguió tratando de seguir a los gatos del barrio en cuanto salía a jugar con Azelma, pues tenía la esperanza de encontrar el hijo de su gata. Cosette se intentaba unir a ellas de vez en cuando, pero tras los primeros rechazos, mayormente se quedaba mirándolas de lejos mientras limpiaba los escalones de la entrada.

Éponine podía notar cómo las observaba, con esos ojos grandes y azules que parecían siempre tan tristes. Lo odiaba, no le gustaba para nada sentir su mirada clavada en ella de forma tan intensa, pues la hacía sentirse como una muñeca de cartón de movimientos automáticos y antinaturales de tan nerviosa que la ponía. A veces, antes de alejarse lo suficiente como para perderse de su vista, pensaba en propinarle una buena patada y tirarle el cubo de agua y jabón encima. Eso no era enteramente una crueldad, a su entender, pues la pequeña alondra estaba tan sucia y llena de hollín que seguro que la limpiaría un poco. Pensar eso le provocaba siempre una sonrisa cruel que se esforzaba por ocultar, puesto que si Azelma se daba cuenta de ella le preguntaría el porqué, y aunque no le importaba explicarle, sí que le importaba la cara de susto que ponía su hermanita al oír semejantes ideas. Eso le parecía ridículo a Éponine, ya que Azelma tampoco era una santa: más de una vez había tratado mal a Cosette, como su madre y como ella. Aunque lo que ella hacía solían ser más bien niñerías comparado con las cosas que Éponine o su madre le hacían, pues no se atrevía a hacerle tanto daño a la chica. Éponine la tenía por cobarde a causa de eso, pues pensaba que la intimidaba el hecho de que fuera mayor, y le gustaba echarle en cara, de forma juguetona, lo cría que era.

No tuvo mucha suerte acercándose a los gatos durante sus horas de juego, pues muchos se apartaban si se acercaba caminando, y si se echaba a correr salían huyendo. Frustrada, no le quedó más remedio que pensar en otro método, en lo cuál no tuvo mucho éxito.

Estaba a punto de abandonar la búsqueda del gato cuando Cosette le dió dos golpecitos en el hombro. Éponine la miró con desprecio, aunque no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver que tenía los brazos llenos de arañazos y mordiscos. Llevaba el delantal desgarrado y hecho una bola, tapándole las manos. También podía ver, por los surcos en la mugre de sus mejillas y sus ojos rojos, que había estado llorando.

- Querías este gatito, ¿No? - Sonrió tímidamente, y se sacó las manos del delantal, dejando ver el animalillo, pequeño y de color cobrizo - Aquí lo tienes... Será mejor que lo escondas. -

Éponine lo cogió con cautela, sin saber cómo sentirse ante aquello. El animal tenía los ojillos verdes, grandes cómo los de Cosette, y aunque estaba sucio era muy suave y cálido. ¿Le estaba regalado el gato? ¿En serio? ¿Y porqué, si había sido tan desagradable con ella todo este tiempo? Cosette era tonta, pensó, y también demasiado buena para su propio bien. Una oleada de vergüenza la hizo ponerse roja hasta las orejas: ¿Porqué tenía que ser tan buena? ¿Y porqué su bondad la afectaba de aquella forma tan extraña? Le resultaba anormal y fuera de lugar, pero al mismo tiempo le provocaba un sentimiento extraño, como calor en el estómago, que solía tener cuando algo le agradaba. Finalmente, se giró con brusquedad.

- No lo quiero - Dijo de sopetón. Volvió a girarse, para ver a Cosette con una cara de sorpresa absoluta - ¿No lo sabes? ¡Con uno ya tenemos suficiente! - Y tras eso lo dejó caer al suelo, alejándose corriendo mientras oía a Cosette sollozar de lejos.

Lo que nunca habría adivinado es que se acabaría arrepintiendo de cosas tan pequeñas cómo esa.

"Qué tonta fui" pensaba ahora, arrebujada en su falda y en su camiseta raída, abrazándose a sí misma con fuerza hasta dejarse marcas en los brazos para ahuyentar el frío. "Tendría que haber aceptado el gatito, lo habría podido esconder de mamá y papá... Y, con un poco de suerte, ella podría haberme querido". La había visto hacía unos días, por la calle, caminando con su nuevo padre. Estaba radiante, toda luz, belleza y felicidad, y Éponine tuvo una sensación de justicia poética al verla, como si una parte de ella supiera que se merecía un destino tan feliz por ser tan buena. Con todo, eso también significaba que la misma Éponine se merecía estar dónde estaba ahora, y ese pensamiento no le agradaba en absoluto. Se limpió la cara con su falda, por si acaso era reconocida, y trató de parecer digna apoyada contra la pared, aunque estuviera pidiendo limosna. Pero Cosette pasó de largo, sin ni siquiera verla, sin darse cuenta de que el vestido que llevaba Éponine ese día era una extravagante mezcla de los trajes de su infancia, despojados de toda su anterior dignidad, y trapos usados. Trapos con los que seguramente Cosette había limpiado su antigua posada alguna vez, añadió Éponine mentalmente. Hoy ese traje lo llevaba Azelma, aunque le quedara demasiado grande y lo arrastrara por el suelo de una forma ridícula.

"Podría haberle sonreído todas las veces que ella me sonrió en lugar de apartarle la cara" Se siguió lamentando la muchacha. "Debería haber aceptado ese abrazo que me dió, en lugar de empujarla como si fuera basura..." Pero sabía que lo hecho, hecho estaba. Arrepentirse de algo no servía de nada ahora. Antes, Cosette tal vez la habría querido. Podría haber sido el único centro de cariño y afecto que hubiera tenido, aparte de Azelma, aunque Azelma, por muy fácil que fuera quererla, era demasiado estúpida como para desobedecer totalmente a su madre y no maltratar un poco a la pequeña alondra para mantener las apariencias, aunque fuera a su pesar. Tal vez, si hubiera sido más amable, Cosette no se habría querido ir con ese extraño, que llegó a ella como un ángel caído del cielo. A Éponine todo eso le resultó de lo más sospechoso en su día, porque aunque fuera una niña no era tonta (no como Cosette, no como su hermanita, Azelma) y sabía que los ángeles no bajaban del cielo, y menos para ayudar a pobres alondras que tenían demasiado trabajo limpiando las calles como para rezar siquiera. Con todo, llegó y se la llevó, a pesar de que lo más parecido a un rezo que había formulado Cosette en su vida era esa canción tan ridícula sobre un castillo en una nube.

Y Éponine no pudo hacer nada para conservarla. Se sintió tan mal como si le hubieran quitado una de sus muñecas favoritas. Una a la que podía estirar de sus claros cabellos castaños y sucios, de la que se burlaba en cuanto tenía ocasión, pero una muñeca al fin y al cabo. Algo suyo.

Ahora Cosette nunca sería suya. Ese desconocido que se la había llevado le había comprado vestidos nuevos, la había cuidado como a una hija y le había dado la confianza de ser querida. Aunque siguiera siendo buena (al menos, eso parecía), Cosette ya no era débil, no era una chica que pudiera ser moldeada para amarla.

Con el tiempo, se acostumbró a verla pasar por la calle en la que solía ir a pedir dinero. Iba siempre del brazo de su padre, prodigando sonrisas por doquier y despidiendo a los vagabundos a los que daba monedas con una reverencia. Los vestidos claros que llevaba solían dejar sus hombros a la vista, de piel delicada y sin mácula (no como la suya propia, piensa Éponine, que está llena de suciedad y moratones). Al verla no puede evitar preguntarse si es tan suave como parece.

"Ahora nunca podré averiguarlo." Se decía, lamentándose en pensamientos "porque soy pobre y sucia, y ella nunca me dejaría tocarla ni en sueños. Le bastaría con ver mi cara desesperada para sonreír con malicia y apartarse, probablemente pensando que me lo merezco". Esos pensamientos la llevan a esconderse al verla pasar, odiando su miedo, odiándose a sí misma por haberla tratado tan mal y no ser capaz de afrontarlo. Y, sobre todo, odiando que cualquier migaja de reconocimiento en la mirada de Cosette, incluso aunque fuera seguida de desprecio, la hacía sentir aquél calor en el estómago. El mismo que cuando vió que Cosette se había esforzado para conseguirle el gato, aunque mil veces más fuerte y, por extraño que fuera, más agradable. Darse cuenta de eso la horrorizó: no estaba bien sentirlo, no quería sentirlo, ni siquiera tenía sentido que ese sentimiento estuviera ahí. Pero eso no consiguió acallar esas sensaciones.

"No seas tonta, Éponine. No esta vez" Se dijo a sí misma. Decidió hacer una prueba: en vez de esconderse, iría a pedirle limosna al día siguiente. Si la reconocía podría ver su reacción y sacarse todo eso de la cabeza, y si no, pues mala suerte.

La muchacha y su padre aparecieron de nuevo por la calle, unas horas tras el amanecer. Cosette estaba hermosa. Su vestido era de un blanco azulado muy elegante, y sus cabellos estaban recogidos en un moño, aunque algunos mechones sueltos le caían por la espalda. Le parecían más claros que nunca, ¿Sería que no los había visto bien de pequeña, envueltos en porquería como estaban? También parecían de lo más suaves, como seda, y Éponine tenía el extraño deseo de atraparlos y retorcerlos lentamente entre sus dedos. Sin pensarlo, se acercó a ella. Sus ojos seguían igual de grandes y azules, aunque ya no estaban llenos de miedo, y sus labios eran más respingones y rosados, sensuales pero sin llegar a ser vulgares ¿Cómo podía ser la misma Cosette que ella recordaba? Parecía un sueño irreal el tenerla tan cerca, siendo tan distinta. Aunque todo era muy distinto, incluso ella misma. Tantas cosas habían cambiado...

Tocó ligeramente su espalda, en parte para llamar su atención, en parte porque secretamente tenía curiosidad por descubrir el tacto de su piel. Tuvo que reprimir una exclamación de sorpresa al sentirla tan real y tan suave como había anticipado. No era como la seda, pero aún así sus dedos sentían un cosquilleo casi magnético, como si la misma piel les atrayera a aventurarse más, a buscar más ese tacto, a abarcarlo como fuera posible. Pero Cosette no tardó en girarse, y la sensación desapareció como un parpadeo. Éponine también se dió prisa en retirar la mano, ya que pensaba que sería raro parecer tan fascinada con la piel de una extraña.

- ¿Querías algo? - Le preguntó Cosette con dulzura. Estaba sonriendo, y Éponine se sintió desnuda bajo su mirada. Era como si todo su empeño se hubiera esfumado al encararla. Se mordió el labio, tratando de parecer pensativa en vez de avergonzada, y se esforzó por mirarla a los ojos.

- Verás... Me preguntaba si tendrías unas monedas... - ¿Ahora qué excusa le daba para que fuera piadosa? Sabía que lo sería sin una de todos modos, pero sentía la necesidad de darla. - Mi hermana está muy enferma - Dijo al fin, usando una de las más trilladas de su padre.

- Oh, ya veo - Dijo Cosette, tranquila. Le dejó tres monedas plateadas sobre la palma de la mano. Éponine las miró con una felicidad desmesurada, olvidándose por un momento de la muchacha a la que tenía delante. ¡Con eso se podría comprar comida por un tiempo! Nada de ir a entregar notas de su padre a desconocidos otra vez, al menos durante unos días. Tan alegre estaba, que no se dió cuenta del pauñelo hasta que lo tuvo encima.

- Pero qué... ¡Ghhhf! - No pudo continuar quejándose, ya que Cosette le pasó el pañuelo por encima de la boca justo en ése momento. La tela era agradable pese a todo, como lo eran los dedos de Cosette debajo de ella, y Éponine se dejó hacer.

- Ahora está mejor - A Cosette no parecía importarle que su pañuelo estuviera lleno de barro y suciedad, aunque pareció algo sorprendida al ver mejor la cara de la joven pobre.

- ¿Pasa algo? - Preguntó Éponine, poniéndose un mechón detrás de la oreja, nerviosa a causa de que pudiera haberla reconocido. En parte lo temía, pero por otra lo esperaba y deseaba de un modo desconcertante.

- Oh, nada - Cosette le volvió a sonreír, toda ingenuidad y belleza, antes de inclinarse sobre su mejilla y darle un beso. Éponine se sonrojó, paralizada por la sorpresa, y dudó entre devolverle o no el gesto. "No, no" Pensó "No querrá que una pobre com tú le devuelva un beso". - Simplemente me has parecido muy distinta - Terminó, antes de hacer una reverencia y marcharse con su padre.

Éponine se tocó la mejilla, sintiendo un cosquilleo allí dónde los labios de Cosette la habían besado. Quería volver a sentirlos contra su piel. Casi sin pensar, se pasó los dedos sobre los labios, y al pillarse haciendo eso se puso nerviosa y se enfadó consigo misma, apartando su mano bruscamente y echando a andar sin mirar atrás. No sabía siquiera si Cosette la había reconocido. Todo había sido un error, al fin y al cabo.

Ésa noche, en el apartamento de la casa de Gorbeau, no puede evitar recordar a Cosette: su mirada, su piel, su cabello, su beso. Ha sentido el calor de sus dedos bajo el pañuelo, y mientras oye el silencio de la noche y trata de arrebujarse más en su manta, no puede evitar preguntarse cómo se sentirán los labios de Cosette contra los suyos. Éponine cierra los ojos y intenta imaginar de nuevo lo que ha sido tocar sus hombros, tan suaves, y si el tocarla se sentirá igual que el ser tocada por ella. Se imagina los dedos de Cosette recorriendo sus brazos, entrelazándose con sus manos, acariciando su cuello, rozando sus muslos...

Eso último la sorprende. A veces tendría que controlar mejor su imaginación, piensa. Y por un momento se asusta, preguntándose si se le habrá visto en la cara lo que estaba imaginándose. No quiere que nadie lo vea, ni siquiera sabe si está preparada para admitírselo a sí misma. Pero lo único con lo que se topan sus ojos es la oscuridad de la noche y la figura de Azelma, dormida y quieta, al otro lado del cuarto. Ésa noche la banda va a dar un golpe, y por suerte han podido prescindir de ellas.

"Bah" se dice Éponine a sí misma "Nadie se dará cuenta..." y con esa resolución en mente se sube la falda, sintiéndose culpable y excitada a la vez, y trata de recorrer su cuerpo con sus propios dedos, imaginando que es Cosette la que lo hace. "No pasa nada" Se dice a sí misma, tratando de aplacar el sentimiento de que está haciendo algo incorrecto, mientras una mano recorre su pecho izquierdo. Al llegar a sus muslos un escalofrío agradable le recorre la espalda, y se muerde el labio con fuerza. Sigue subiendo hasta llegar a su entrepierna, en la que su mano se acomoda, y busca algo sin saber exactamente qué. Sabe que desea tocar algún punto en concreto, pero tarda un tiempo en encontrarlo. "Una chica no debería hacer estas cosas" piensa entre jadeos "Pero yo soy pobre y estoy sucia, seguro que no importa, seguro que nadie se dará cuenta, seguro..." Y se repite las excusas hasta que siente que el deseo la quema, y ya no piensa en nada salvo en la suave piel de Cosette, en su sonrisa, en sus dedos suaves debajo del pañuelo, deseando que estuvieran ahí en lugar de los suyos. Sus propias caricias van provocándole pequeñas corrientes eléctricas en el vientre, hasta que cree que va a acabar chillando o haciendo demasiado ruido. Durante un segundo teme despertar a Azelma, pero su propio placer la hace aventurarse más y más en cada caricia y empieza a temblar, esta vez no de frío. Finalmente, un gemido ahogado escapa de su garganta mientras siente cómo su cuerpo se relaja y la recorre una sensación de lo más agradable. Todavía jadeando se baja la falda, se da la vuelta y trata de dormirse, sabiendo que mañana por la mañana se arrepentirá de lo que ha hecho. Y de cómo ha pensado en Cosette durante el acto.

Cuando eran pequeñas, era Cosette la que la amaba sin ser correspondida, y no al revés. Ahora, Éponine ocupa su lugar, sólo que con un amor distinto.

**Fin**

¡Es el primer fanfic con perversiones que publico! Voy rompiendo barreras, toma ya. Si me decís que os ha parecido estaré encantada de la vida, ya que no estoy acostumbrada a publicar pornosidades y siempre es bueno tener opiniones de terceros, ¿no? Y bueno, aparte de las pornosidades me gustaría que opinárais sobre la trama, que eso también se agradece xD ¡Gracias por leer, gente bella!


End file.
